A Miraculous Dream
by CaptainElsa
Summary: When Marinette Dupain-Cheng finally confesses her feelings for Adrien Agreste, not everything goes how she dreamed it would be. In fact, she's in for a little bit more of an adventure than she would expect. Alternatively told from Marinette and Adrien's POV. Short story. Author's Note: I won't continue this. You are welcome to continue the story. Sorry for inaccuracies.
1. Chapter 1: Can't Stop Wanting You

Chapter 1: Can't Stop Wanting You

Marinette had already made up her mind. There was no going back. Today was the day she was going to tell Adrien how she felt about him. She couldn't live another day without him not knowing her feelings.

She was sweating, and if one thing went wrong she'd loose her mind. She brushed her dark hair and put them back into pigtails with trembling hands second time that morning. She wanted to look perfect. She checked the clock – she still had ten minutes before she had to leave for school. And she was going to school, no matter if it felt like she had a bunch of Akumas in her belly or not.

"You can do it, Marinette." Tikki encouraged her, noticing her nerves were starting to get fried.

Marinette trembled.

"But… what if I can't? I probably shouldn't even tell Adrien, because what if Chloe is there to ruin everything…" She collapsed in her chair and rested her head in her hands.

Tikki patted Marinette's shoulder.

"You had plenty of courage a few minutes ago. What happened to it? You jumped out of bed and said 'today I'm going to tell Adrien how I feel about him'. You really said it."

"I think it's gone now…"

"Marinette!" Her mom called, "Come on down for breakfast! You'd better get ready for school!"

"I'll be down in a second!" She replied with a nervous laugh, "You're right Tiki. I already made up my mind. I can't wait any longer."

Marinette grabbed her backpack, and Tikki flew into her bag. She raced downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were eating breakfast. Her mom sipped on coffee. The kitchen smelled like pancakes and chocolate. Marinette grabbed herself a plate, but it started to shake and she dropped it.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" her dad asked.

"Oh! Nothing. I'm just nervous."

"Do you have a test today?"

"Kind of." she replied with a blush, "But not the normal kind… you could say…"

Her parents were confused. But she didn't want to tell them in case she got rejected. She'd have to tell them anyway later, but now she had to get going to school. She didn't even take a bite of her pancake, because she might turn green and throw it up on Adrien. That would be embarrassing.

"Have a good day Marinette." They said as she burst out the door before she could change her mind.

Well, she did change her mind. She ran back inside before Tiki could ask what she was doing, and hugged her parents. Then she ran to school even though her heart was telling her to run back home.

Marinette arrived on time to class for the first time in a while, but it still felt like she was late. There were only three other students in the class. Adrien, Alya, and Nino. They all looked glum. Marinette scratched her head, and then turned towards the teacher, who she discovered was a substitute. Her heart raced when she saw Adrien.

"Where is everyone else?" Marinette asked Alya, as she was heading to her desk.

Alya sighed and replied, "They went on a field trip, to the National Museum of Modern Art."

"Wait, there was a field trip today!?" Marinette collapsed on her desk, realizing that she had forgotten the permissions slip at home, and had forgotten to ask her parents. She was so busy being Ladybug that she forgot about the field trip. She grumbled under her breath at how stupid she was.

"And why can't you go, Alya?" she asked.

"I'm behind on my homework. I mean, my Ladyblog is taking off! I have priorities!"

"Oh. How about you, Nino?" she asked.

"My parents weren't home so they couldn't sign it. I really wanted to go." he sighed sadly, embarrassed.

"And my dad isn't even letting me go." Adrien explained.

Marinette hung her head. She felt sorry for him. But at least she was with her favorite friends! Today couldn't be all that bad.

Well, that was until the bell rang. The substitute teacher was incredibly strict. However today was an art day, since they missed out on the field trip they were allowed to work on art projects in pairs.

"Marinette and Alya, you will be working together. And Nino and Adrien, you will be working together." he said.

Marinette's heart did a flip-flop when she realized she wasn't going to be paired with Adrien. She didn't mind being paired with Alya, it was just she could've missed the perfect opportunity to tell Adrien her feelings for him.

Nino was talking to Adrien about a map of the museum now, and he was really interested in it.

"Girl would you concentrate on this? You seem so jumpy!" Alya said.

"Oh! Sorry. It's Adrien…"

"It's always Adrien." Alya said, rolling her eyes.

They worked on the project for a few moments. Then Marinette told Alya what she was going to do.

"What?" Alya shouted.

"Keep it down and work!" shouted the subsitute, who came over to them with his arms crossed. He tapped his fingers and waited for them to get back to work.

They did quickly.

"Sorry." Marinette said, ducking her head.

"You get two more warnings today. If you get to warning three, I will send you to the principal's office."

 _It really shouldn't be too hard to watch four kids in a single class,_ Marinette thought to herself, _considering we are decent students._

For the rest of the period Alya and Marinette whispered to each other while they worked. Nino and Adrien were relatively quiet except for when they asked each other school-work related questions, like could you pass the crayons and other similar questions, which the teacher didn't seem to mind because they were working. The teacher didn't yell at them, but he did give them dirty looks.

Alya said, "Whoa. I'm super impressed Marinette! You're finally going to tell him. It took you about a million years."

"I'm super nervous, Alya." she groaned.

"You can do it. Adrien is totally going to fall head over heels for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you paid attention to the way he compliments you?"

Marinette's jaw dropped, and sighed romantically. She could hardly believe that she was really going to tell him her feelings that day. That very afternoon. Speaking of afternoon, lunch was quickly approaching. They finished up their project together just as the bell rang for lunch.

Instead of going to the cafeteria, Marinette ran to the bathroom. The butterflies in her stomach returned. She locked herself in the stall, thinking she was going to throw up, but her empty stomach grumbled. She was a mess anyway. Tikki flew out of her bag.

"Why are you nervous again?"

"Because… what if I mess up? I am totally going to mess up. I can see it happening. I am so unlucky."

"Remember this, you're Ladybug! Ladybugs are lucky! The Ladybug who saves Paris all the time. The Ladybug who de-evilizes Hawkmoth's akumas!"

Marinette was pumped. Tikki was right. She was both ordinary and extraordinary. Hero and student. And helplessly in love with Adrien Agreste. If she didn't do something soon, she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

"You're right. I am Ladybug. I can do it. I am going to tell Adrien how I feel about him."

"And Chloe isn't here." Tiki reminded, and this made Marinette smile.

If there ever was a day to tell Adrien, it was today. Marinette got out of the bathroom and went to the cafeteria. She found Alya on a bench, eating her lunch. Marinette debated if she should eat her lunch first, but probably decided it was better to eat it after so she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"I'm going to do it, Alya."

Alya gave her a thumbs up.

"You totally got this!"

Nervously, Marinette got up and walked across the court, which seemed to go on forever. Her legs felt like lead. She was worried she would trip over her own shoes. But she didn't. Adrien and Nino were talking to each other and enjoying lunch too, though they seemed a little gloomy. Nino especially. She hoped he was okay.

Finally, she was close enough to Adrien and she hadn't messed up. Not yet anyway.

Here goes nothing, she said, trying to calm her racing heart and failed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Problem With Love

Adrien looked up at her, and put his lunch down. He was happy to see her and smiled and waved. Marinette waved back. Nino and Adrien finished talking.

"Hey Adrien." Marinette said without stumbling over her words for the first time ever.

"Hey Marinette. What's up?"

She pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and said, "I want to talk to you about something… alone. If you don't mind."

"Okay. Hey Nino, maybe Alya wants to hang out with you."

"Yeah sure!" he said, "I'll see you back in class."

Nino got up and left. Marinette sat down in Nino's spot. She was shaking like a leaf. How was she going to do this? No, she had already been practicing. It felt like all of Paris had grown in her throat in just a few seconds. _Calm down, Marinette. You can do this. You're Ladybug. It's not like Adrien is Chat Noir or anything. What if I forget?_ So many nervous thoughts sped through her mind.

"So… you wanted to talk about our class project?" he asked.

Marinette laughed. "Oh! No. About something else. Um… Adrien… remember that time when you gave me the umbrella in the rain?"

Adrien smiled brightly and said, "Yeah. It would be pretty hard to forget."

Marinette agreed. She paused and took a deep breath and couldn't believe that it was really, actually happening.

"Well… um… I… I really need to tell you something. Adrien… I love you. I love you and not just because you're a model but because you're Adrien."

She didn't mess up! She was so surprised she would've fallen out of her seat. Except she didn't. Adrien blinked with shock, and his face went sunset red. What would he say?

"Wow Marinette…" he blushed, genuinely touched by her words, rubbing the back of his head, "Really? Me?"

"Yes really." her tongue felt like peanut butter.

Why was he stalling?

He seemed so happy. But then all at once, his happiness faded and he hung his head.

"…Was it something I said?"

Adrien sighed and said, "No. It's not your fault, Marinette. I love you too, but… my dad… he'd never allow us to be together."

Various emotions whirled inside Marinette. First, happiness and surprise since Adrien admitted he loved her too. Then anger and disappointment because Adrien was right about his dad and she hadn't even though of that. How stupid was she to even forget that important detail! Their love was doomed right from the start…

"It wouldn't work out. My dad has a heart of ice. Funny thing that Paris is the City of Love. It's more like the opposite if you'd live at my house."

Marinette felt numb. She trembled, trying not to sob. She tried to hide her emotions but Adrien read her like a book.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette. I mean… I'll try and talk to my dad, but… he probably won't accept this."

"I understand, Adrien…"

She nodded, and got up and left. There were no tears or sobs. Not yet anyway. She couldn't cry at school. She went back to Alya. It was like her heart had stopped beating. The world was spinning out of control, yet nothing was moving at the same time. It was like she was in a void. Who was going to save her now? She didn't feel like she was Ladybug at all.

"Whoa…" Nino said, "Someone looks like they got dumped big time."

"Nino…" Alya warned, "Marinette, how did it go?"

"Terrible. Absolutely terrible."

She banged her head into the brick wall repeatedly. She felt like such an idiot! Why did she think that for one second, she would get Adrien. Especially on a perfect day such as this one with no Chloe to ruin anything. Even though her head hurt now, the ache in her heart felt worse.

"Tell me what happened." Alya said, stopping Marinette from giving herself a concussion, and turned Marinette towards her with her shoulders slumped.

Nino went away to talk with Adrien. Once he was gone, Marinette told Alya of her terrible conversation with Adrien. Alya gave Marinette a huge hug to lift her spirits, but it didn't really work. She still felt terrible, but was happy that she had a nice friend to comfort her. Superheroes needed to be saved sometimes, but by their best friend.

"Thanks Alya."  
Then the bell rang for them to go back to class. The whole time Marinette couldn't concentrate on her studies, or even look at Adrien. She wondered how Adrien felt. She didn't really know how she felt, either. It was so confusing. She was in a daze for the rest of school.

Then the final bell rang, but as she was walking home, Nino was furious. He had really wanted to go on the field trip. Marinette felt bad for him, but even worse for herself, and a thousand times terrible for Adrien. Nino stomped out of the school with the map of the museum in his fist.

Marinette and Nino walked their different paths heading home. Hawkmoth could feel Nino's anger and knew it was a perfect opportunity to Akumatize him again. Now that Nino was alone, there was no stopping Hawkmoth!

"Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!" Hawkmoth said.

An Akuma came down from the sky and evilized Nino.

Hawkmoth spoke telepathically to Nino with the butterfly mask over his face, and said, "I am Hawkmoth. It is such disappointment that you can't go on the class field trip and had to have another boring day at school! Well _Adventurer,_ I am giving you an opportunity to go on a field trip of your own! You can go anywhere you want! All you must do in return is give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth! I will get their Miraculouses!"

Nino was now transformed into a super villain called the _Adventurer_. He laughed mischievously and began wreaking havoc upon Paris.

****

"Marinette!" Tikki warned her as she was still walking home, "Someone is akumatized!"

Marinette hid in the shadows of a building and looked over the streets with pedestrians and cars zooming about. Her heart raced.

"What? Where?" she asked.

"Over there! It looks like it's Nino again!"

"Nino? Last time he was the Bubbler." she gasped, and said, "It's time to transform. Tikki! Spots on!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Then she jumped up to the rooftops to get a better view.

Already, Nino – now called The Adventurer, looked like a mix between Indiana Jones and your typical safari tour guide. He had a lasso in his other hand. He held the map in his hand tightly. He began capturing people with his lasso and putting them in the map. He laughed evilly. People screamed as Ladybug watched from the rooftops.

"Where's Chat Noir?" she said, looking around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

If he didn't show up soon, she would start to be worried. For now, she jumped back down to the street and ran over to The Adventurer, whirling her yo-yo.

"Ladybug! Give me your Miraculous!" The Adventurer hissed, realizing who she was. He tried to grab her with his whip, but Ladybug used her yo-yo to block his attack.

"You'll have to do more than that to get my Miraculous." Ladybug said.

The Adventurer chased Ladybug through the streets, and Ladybug had an idea. She decided they were going to go on a field trip. Just then, Chat Noir made his appearance.

"Need some help, my lady?"

"Yes! We're going on a field trip!" she declared.

"I love field trips! Where's our _spot_ of interest?"

"The National Museum of Modern Art!"

"Sounds like fun." Chat said with somewhat of a dull voice, but he was still up to helping her.

They jumped out of the way as the Adventurer lashed his lasso at them, shouting. They continued to run to the National Modern Art Museum.

"Chat, look out!"

The Adventurer caught Chat's tail with his lasso and at the same time Chat dropped his baton, and the Adventurer dragged him closer. Chat fought and tried to run, but he kept getting dragged closer to the Adventurer.

"Let me go!" Chat shouted.

Ladybug tripped the Adventurer with her yo-yo, by tying it between two lamp posts on either side of the street. The Adventurer fell on his face, and Chat Noir rubbed his now freed tail. He picked up his silver baton and swung it around.

"Thanks my lady." he said, purring.

Ladybug blushed under her mask. Good thing her mask was red. The Adventurer got up, and started grabbing more people to put into his map.

"You're going to London! You're going to Italy!" he shouted random places and put more innocent people in his map.

"We have to take the map away from him!" Ladybug shouted.

Chat nodded, and sprang into action. Yet it would be like taking candy from a baby, since he didn't want to let go of it. He fought with his baton, and yanked the lasso away from the Adventurer.

"Give that back!" the Adventurer yelled.

Chat threw the Adventurer's lasso to the other side of Paris. Then, they were at the steps of the National Museum of Modern Art. The Adventurer chased Chat and Ladybug inside, causing a panic by tourists and visitors who were enjoying their time there. Ladybug wondered if she would see any of her classmates, but she doubted they would stay here past school hours.

"Please get out of the way!" Ladybug told civilians.

"All Tours are canceled!" Chat shouted.

Only a few people got captured by the Adventurer, just the ones he could physically grab with his hands. He put them into the map and shouted out four random places.

"America! South Africa! New Zealand! Fiji!"

People screamed and ran out of the Museum. Ladybug thought how were they going to get the map away from him.

"Give me your Miraculous, Chat Noir and Ladybug!"

"What kind of an adventure would that be?" snapped Chat, as he bonked the Adventurer on the head with his baton as he flipped over him. The Adventurer was dizzy for a moment. Ladybug reached for his map with her yo-yo, but even though he was disoriented, he moved his arm out of the way.

"It would be the best adventure! I want to be the only one who ever goes anywhere!" he shouted, and snatched a little kid who was trembling behind an exhibit, and popped him into the map, "Russia!"

As Ladybug tried again with her yo-yo, she realized something. All the places the Adventurer was saying were places he could want to go but probably never get the chance to. Ladybug frowned. You couldn't always get what you wanted, she had learned that earlier that day. Now it was time to teach the Adventurer that lesson. They had to find a way to take away his map.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug said, throwing her yo-yo up into the air.

Now Ladybug was equipped with a ticket and a travel brochure.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked, and looked around quickly.

"What's the plan, my lady?" Chat asked.

"I have to get the Adventurer's attention with this very interesting ticket to somewhere he wants to go and then we'll snatch the map from him." she replied.

Chat nodded.

"Hey Adventurer!" Ladybug shouted, "Over here!"

"What do you want?" he said, "Give me your Miraculous!"

As she waved the tickets in the air, Chat snuck up and tried to grab the map. But the Adventurer still held on to it.

"Where do you want to go? London? Italy? Japan? America? This ticket has all the places you want to go! I even have a brochure!"

She waved both the ticket and the brochure wildly to prove her point.

"Let me see that! Wait… only if you give me your miraculous too!"

Ladybug grumbled. Chat was still trying to get the map. She shoved the brochure in the Adventurer's face to distract him. Chat snatched the map away while he couldn't see.

"Cataclysm!" Chat shouted, and destroyed the map.

All of the people who had been trapped in the map were now free. They stood around in a daze, until they saw the evil Adventurer, and quickly got out of the way. Ladybug used her yo-yo to capture the evil butterfly.

"It's time to de-evilize!" she shouted, and waved to the butterfly, "Bye-bye little butterfly."

The normal butterfly fluttered into the air.

"Miraculous ladybug!" Ladybug shouted as she threw the brochure up in the air, and everything then returned to normal.

***

"No!" Hawkmoth growled, "I was so close to getting their Miraculouses! My adventure is not over, Ladybug and Chat Noir! It is just beginning!"

The window closed and Hawkmoth's lair darkened.

***

The Adventurer transformed into Nino, who was kneeling on the ground.

"Aw man, what happened?" Nino asked, standing up.

Ladybug was left hanging when she was going to do her usual victory fist-bump with Chat.

"What's the matter?" Ladybug asked.

"I… there's a girl…" he started to say, but then his miraculous blinked, "I can't explain now. Sorry Ladybug. I have to go!"

"Okay. See you later, Chat."

Chat left the scene. Ladybug was saddened by Chat's conversation that he never got to have. What did he want to say? Maybe he'd tell her next time. Ladybug went over to Nino and they walked to the front desk. She bought him a ticket.

"You can't always get what you want or go where you want to. But sometimes you just have to wait a little longer for something that you want, and it could surprise you. And there is always an adventure waiting for you right here." she said, pointing to her heart.

"Wow, thanks Ladybug! You're awesome!"

They hugged friendly and Ladybug smiled and said goodbye. She had to transform back into Marinette quickly. She rushed to the bathroom where she transformed into Marinette just a few seconds before the last dot on her Miraculous faded.

"You did great, Marinette!" Tikki said, "I liked what you said about getting things you want. Maybe… that's a lesson for you and Adrien?"

"Yeah, I guess so." she sighed, though she didn't really want it to be true.

They went home.

When she got home, her parents were happy to see her. They must've had a good day at the bakery. But she wasn't ready to see them. The events of the school day came back to her, and she felt numb again. The adrenaline from the battle left her exhausted.

"Marinette! How did that test go?" her mom asked.

"Why are you back so late?" her dad asked.

Marinette said nothing and stomped up to her room. Now her parents were confused and hurt. They talked to each other for a few moments about what was wrong with Marinette and who should go talk to her. They decided they both should, if she was ignoring them. Her mom and dad knocked on her door as Marinette cried on her bed.

"Sweetie…" her mom begged, "Please, open the door."

"No. Go away. Leave me alone."

"Marinette, you should let them in. They want to talk to you." Tikki said kindly and softly.

Marinette sighed. Then she wiped away her tears, letting Tikki hide first, and opened the door. Her mom opened her arms for a hug, and Marinette fell right into them, and sobbed. Marinette told her what happened that day with her and Adrien. Her mom patted her head and listened.

"You can have a boyfriend if you want, Marinette. You deserve to be happy and loved. We love you."

Marinette's spirits were lifted. She didn't know, but they just saved her from being an Akumatized villain.

"Thank you, mom. I'm sorry I snapped at you and dad."

"That's okay. Being a teenager sure isn't easy." she laughed, "Come on down to the bakery for a treat."

Marinette's stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten all day!


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 3: Shadows of the Heart

Adrien returned home from school and the battle as Chat Noir. He was sweaty and wanted to take a shower soon. Nathalie asked him why he was so late. He apologized, but didn't really explain. He was crushed by what he was going to have to say to his dad at dinner, and then to Marinette the next day. If either of them showed up for school, that was. Adrien went to his room, took a quick, cold shower, and then did his homework.

Plagg was eating cheese like normal, but he knew that Marinette was on Adrien's mind.

"You gotta get over her already, Adrien." Plagg said, shoving cheese in his mouth, and burping, "Besides there is always cheese. Cheese will never leave you or break your heart. Cheese is better."

"You don't understand, Plagg. I want to be her boyfriend. I love her, and she loves me. But my dad would never let that happen!"

He angrily slammed his book down on his desk.

Dinner came, but it was glum and tense like always. The food Nathalie had prepared was blander than usual. His dad demanded to know how his day went, but Adrien knew he didn't care in the slightest how it went. He just wanted someone to break the silence. It was the last thing Adrien wanted to do, but if he never talked to him, the rift between them would grow until it was as big as the universe.

"We got to work on some art projects today. And, Marinette told me she loves me. I want to be her boyfriend, dad." he said flatly.

His dad dropped his fork. He was incredibly shocked. "Who is that? The girl who made the derby hat?"

"Yeah. The one with the feathers. She's the girl." Adrien replied softly.

"Hmm." he said.

They were quiet for the most of dinner. Adrien didn't know how to continue the conversation and was waiting for the final blow his dad was about to bring. He picked at an eggroll.

"I'm sorry Adrien. But you can't have a girlfriend."

Adrien got up without excusing himself and walked off to his room.

"Young man, you are grounded. You are not ever going to see or talk to that Marinette girl again!"

Adrien shouted angrily, and ran up to his room. He slammed the door so loud a picture of modern art fell off the wall and shattered, but he didn't care. He wanted to make sure his dad heard. Disappointed, he collapsed on his couch and wailed. He had no one to comfort him. Lonely, he walked over to the window, and put his hand up to it. It was night and he could see only faint stars through he light pollution.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette…" he sobbed.

A few hours later on that same evening, Nathalie went and found Gabriel in his office. She knocked on the door.

"I'm busy." Gabriel's cold, hard voice said, warning her to go away.

"Sir. I want to talk to you about Adrien."

"I said, I'm busy. You can go home for the night, Nathalie."

Nathalie stepped into the office anyway. Gabriel didn't even have time to get angry at her, because she had a plan. She stared at him right in the glasses, but stood tall and stood her ground.

"All due respect sir, your son deserves a girlfriend. Please don't fire me until I'm done. His grades are well. He is doing well in his clubs, and he never misses a photo shoot. It could help him recover from the loss of his mom. Not only that, it would be good for your modeling business. And Marinette is a fashion designer."

This sparked Gabriel's interest. He seemed to calm down as he thought about the extra money the new girlfriend could bring. He adjusted his glasses. The faintest hints of a smile formed on his lips.

"Very good thinking, Nathalie. Do not allow Adrien to go to school for three days. That is how long he will be grounded for. Tell Adrien on Thursday that I've changed my mind, that he can go to school and be … Marinette's boyfriend. But tell him it's strictly for business purposes."

"Yes sir." Nathalie said.

She left the room, knowing she still had a job. She really wanted to tell Adrien the news right away, but decided not to. She stopped by Adrien's door and peeked in. He was sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Has No Limits

**Chapter 4: Love Has No Limits**

Marinette was sick the next day, and her parents allowed her to stay home – but she had to help out in the bakery. She didn't mind, since she wasn't really sick with a cold, more like sick with heartbreak and confusing emotions that would be too distracting for her to concentrate on schoolwork. Her parents called into the school telling her she wouldn't be in today. Alya called before school started to make sure everything was alright.

"I'm sick." Marinette replied, sniffling, but it was more because of her crying last night that she had gotten a little runny nose from.

"Is it because of yesterday?"

"Yeah. I'll come in tomorrow."

"I miss you! We'll chat later, okay?" she said, and hung up, since she had to get to class soon.

Marinette sighed and put her phone away.

Then she helped her parents at the bakery. They had lots of customers. She found that getting into the bakery routine helped distract her.

Adrien stayed in his room for the most part the next day, seeing as he was grounded and couldn't go to school. He moped around for the first part of the day, and no one talked to him, not even Plagg. Adrien was miserable. He finally went down to get some lunch and snuck it back up to his room. Nathalie didn't notice him.

The Agreste house was incredibly quiet. Adrien felt if he made a single noise, he would be grounded for all nine lives. As he ate his lunch, he checked the Ladyblog, which now had updated news about the recent Akuma attack, of the Adventurer. He focused on Ladybug for the most part, and then realized he was in a dilemma.

"Plagg." he said, waking up the kwami from his nap.

"Five more minutes…" he groaned, trying to roll over and fall back asleep.

"No. Plagg. Look. I… if I love Marinette, what… what will happen with my feelings for Ladybug?"

Plagg laughed and said, "Remember you said you would love who ever is under Ladybug's mask?"

"Why is that so funny?"

"No reason." Plagg said, snorting, but obviously he knew the reason, and just wasn't telling him.

Adrien was even more confused, and groaned. He scratched his head. Marinette or Ladybug… he did love Marinette, it was just… well, he would have a chance of dating her. He had no chance with Ladybug, even as Chat Noir.

"I guess you're right, Plagg. I can only choose Marinette. Ladybug is so out of my league."

"Now that's funny." Plagg said dryly.

Adrien shook his head. Sometimes he didn't understand Plagg. Adrien tossed Plagg some cheese, and it hit him in the head since he was about to fall back to sleep. He happily ate it up.

When Marinette was somewhat better the next day, on Wednesday, she walked to school. She took it slow, but arrived on time to her surprise. But she was not ready to see Adrien. She and Tiki talked about how if everything would be alright once they got there. Marinette didn't really believe her, but all she could do was hope.

"You'll be fine Marinette." Tiki sighed.

"I hope so."

Only, Adrien wasn't in class that day. It was a relief that Marinette wouldn't have to face him. Everyone else had returned from the field trip. Things were back to normal. Well, actually, things never could go back to normal. Marinette doubted she would be friends with Adrien again if he came back to school.

"Where's Adrien?" she asked Alya, her worries getting the better of her.

"He's not here. And he wasn't here yesterday either."

 _That's strange,_ Marinette thought.

"Here's your homework, Marinette." the teacher gave Marinette her missed schoolwork.

"Thank you." she replied, and flipped through a few packets of subject work. The teacher went back to the chalkboard.

"How were _you_ yesterday?" Alya asked as the teacher was writing on the chalkboard.

"Terrible. Like how you were when you were Lady Wifi."

"Oh." Alya said quietly.

They focused on the lessons. Marinette found them rather easy to concentrate on, even if she did find Chloe more annoying than usual.

On Thursday evening, Nathalie talked to Adrien about his dad's change of mind.

"He… he's really letting me?" Adrien asked, unable to believe it.

"Yes. You can go to school tomorrow like normal, and be Marinette's girlfriend. Of course we will give you two some time to be together, but you have to remember the business part of the deal."

Adrien fell back in his seat. He felt so relieved. And also half disappointed, because it wouldn't be truly real. He would eventually have to tell Marinette, and she would probably hate him. He already felt sick.

"I can't believe it." he said, looking at the picture of his mom.

Surprisingly, he hugged Nathalie. Nathalie was touched, and returned a warm hug.

"Thank you." He said, and let go.

"You're welcome Adrien. I'm sorry about your father. What would you like for lunch tomorrow?"

"Just a nice sandwich and some soup would be perfect."

Nathalie nodded and went away. When the door closed, Adrien could swear he had never felt happier in his life. His dad was letting him have a girlfriend. _He_ was going to be Marinette's boyfriend.

Then… after he realized that, he was going to have to do something to win Marinette's affections back. Chances are she'd probably be saddened by his refusal at first. He turned on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Plagg asked, peeking out from a blanket on the couch.

"I'm getting some roses for Marinette. If… if I ask her out tomorrow, I gotta do it right."

"Give her some cheese!"

Adrien laughed for the first time in days, when he imagined the look on Marinette's face when he gave her cheese with the words _will you be my girlfriend_? on them. "That's way too cheesy Plagg."

Plagg chuckled, and Adrien tossed him a piece of cheese from the tray on his desk. He ordered Marinette some beautiful red and pink roses, the biggest bouquet he could get without getting too over the top. They would be delivered tomorrow morning, and he looked forward to giving them to her more than anything in the world.

On Friday, Marinette walked into school. It was just an ordinary day, with no Adrien. Same as always. She slumped down in her seat. Other kids walked into the class after her. Chloe was about to give her some attitude, when everyone turned towards the door. It was Adrien.

"Adrien!" Chloe screeched, "You're okay!"

Chloe ran and jumped to try and hug him. But Adrien was only focused on Marinette. Adrien pushed Chloe out of the way. Marinette grumbled and pretended to study her book. The smell of fresh roses wafted through the room.

"Girl, look!" Alya said, "Adrien's…"

"Nope. Not interested. Forget it." she declined her offer.

She didn't want have anything to do with Adrien.

"Marinette. Look. At. Adrien. Right. Now!" Alya was fierce as a fox, and kept poking her shoulder.

"Stop it Alya." Marinette shrugged away from her friend's touch.

"Marinette…" Adrien said with a soft voice. He was very close, she could tell. But she didn't want anything to do with him.

Alya forced Marinette to turn around and open her eyes. In front of her, Adrien was kneeling and holding flowers out to her. They were wrapped with gold foil, and there was a red velvet ribbon around them with her name. Half of the class was confused, while the others were eagerly waiting to see what happened. Chloe on the other hand, was furiously complaining about how the flowers were meant for _CHLOE_. No one believed her of course.

Tears swelled in Marinette's eyes.

"Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked so kindly and with the most hopeful smile. She already knew the answer.

Her heart stopped beating. She fell backwards with surprise and almost fainted with bliss. Sure it might've been dramatic, but she had never felt happier. She was still a little confused at why it took him three days to get flowers, but she was still so touched by the gesture that… well, her feelings of coldness towards him completely melted.

Alya pushed Marinette forward.

"Say yes!" Alya whispered, in case she forgot.

But she really didn't need the reminder. Alya already had her phone out, getting ready to take a picture.

"Yes, Adrien!" she squealed and he handed her the flowers.

She put them on her desk and leapt into his arms. There was no way she was kissing him in front of the teacher or her whole class.

"What?" Chloe yelled, "I am calling _daddy_ right now! And my daddy is the mayor, need I remind you all! Adrien Agreste is mine! Marinette, break up with him this instant!"

Marinette didn't hear a word she said. But as Adrien was hugging Marinette and looked at her with his loving green eyes, he knew he had to do something about Chloe, and fast.

"Hey Chloe. If you do anything to try and break us up, or hurt Marinette in any way, I will never be your friend again." he said, without looking away from Marinette.

Marinette was practically sparkling with joy. She could care less about Chloe's problems. Right now, this was her moment.

"Ugh!" Chloe furiously sat down and crossed her arms, refusing to look at them.

"Okay, class. Let's get to our subjects now, please." said the teacher as the bell rang.

Marinette didn't want to let go. Hugging Adrien was like being in heaven. He was so warm and she even felt his muscles under his shirt. But there would be lots of time for hugging later. And kissing…

Marinette let go and sat down. She sniffed her beautiful red and pink roses and blushed even redder. It felt so surreal. Adrien was her boyfriend. It was miraculous how she even paid attention at all in class that day. Probably because she wanted it to be over so fast so that way she could spend the rest of her life with Adrien.

Marinette held on to the flowers all day, even at lunch. She sat next to Adrien, Alya and Nino. They were all happy and chatting about first date ideas. Marinette didn't hear half of it. She was still so blissful that Adrien was her boyfriend now.

And Chloe couldn't do anything about it.

When the afternoon classes were over, Marinette wanted to skip home and tell her parents the top headline-worthy news. She hung out with Alya for a few moments before she left. Then Adrien came running out the door to find her.

He blushed.

"Hi Marinette! May I walk you home, my lady?"

How she almost fell over when he called her that. But it did seem a little familiar…

"Yes!" she gasped, trying to hide her blush in the roses.

Alya laughed.

Adrien and Marinette locked arms and they walked through the streets of Paris. Though to Marinette, she felt like she was floating. Too soon, they arrived at her bakery.

"Here we are." he said, kind of sad that their walk was over. Marinette was too. She found it kind of a challenge to get out of Adrien's arm. Not that she really wanted to, anyway.

"Yep. Um…" she wasn't sure what to say, or if she should invite him inside. Instead, he certainly knew what to do.

"Goodbye Marinette. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed her cheek. His lips pressed on her cheek so softly. It was like a dream. Now she understood why they called Paris the City of Love, and that love was worth waiting for.

THE END


End file.
